


One year anniverary

by grizzword



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: References to Magnum P.I. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzword/pseuds/grizzword
Summary: It's time to celebrate their one year anniversary. They are partners for a year know, and Magnum want this day to be special.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	One year anniverary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is the first time I write something in my all life. At least in english. Forgive me for my mistakes, but English is not my first language. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this story. If you enjoy this, I'll write another chapter, because I have some ideas of what I can tell next.

Magnum was wrapping a gift in the main house. Today was one their year partnership anniversary and he wanted to make this day special. He thought that this gift could be a very good one.  
Sudenly, Higgins showed up in the living-room yelling.

« MAGNUM »  
« Right here !! Why are you yelling? »  
« I tried to reach you five times. What are you doing? » she said, taking a look at the table behind them  
« Hum, nothing. A present for a client » he answered  
« Okay so know, after chickens, you intend to give presents to our clients. You know that we need money. It’s why grown up people have a job. To have money so they can pay rents »  
« Yeah… But I don’t need to pay a rent » he answered proudly  
« You are a child Magnum. Anyway, we have a client to see in 30minutes so we should go, that’s why I called you. And that’s also why I need you to pick up you phone » she said a bit annoyed  
« Copy that boss »  
« I am not your boss »  
« Yes you are. Now » 

They spent the rest of the day on their new case. A man hired them because he thought that his step-son was selling drugs for bad people and he was worried. They did found evidences but were not sure of the boy implication in this drug-trafficking.  
At 7pm, they decided it was late and that they should go home. 

At 8pm Magnum showed up at the door of the main house. When Higgins opened the door, she saw Magnum with roses and such a big smile. 

« Magnum… What is that for? »  
« Today is our anniverary Higgy »  
« Well, we’re not married. So ? What are you talking about »  
« Our partenership. You and I are partners for a year now !!! » he said, smiling like a child in front of a candy shop  
She smiled back. « That’s very nice of you...but not necessary… And you know that roses are for lovers? »  
« Come on Higgy !! Don’t be a wimp. Follow me »  
« Where ? I am wearing pyjamas »  
« Put something on. I’ll wait » 

5 minutes later, she was dressed, wearing a long beach dress. They walked to the beach and sat in the sand. 

« Now, why do you want to go here ? » she asked very curious  
« I wanted this to be a good moment. I have a gift for you. That’s not big but it made me think of you » 

She opened the gift, it was a little box. She opened it and it was breathtaking. 

« Thomas… That’s beautiful. I don’t know what to say »  
« So don’t say anything. My pleasure. When I saw it, I knew it was made for you »  
« But it must have been so expensive. And you and me know that our partnership anniversary is not an excuse to offer a gift like this »  
« I don’t care. This bracelet was made for you and that’s all that matters » he smiled, looking deeply in her eyes 

The bracelet was made of gold, with little diamonds all around it. It was simple and chic. Just like her. 

« Thank you. It’s lovely » she said, trying to attach the bracelet around her wrist  
« Let me help you » 

After that, he kept her hand in his. Looking in her eyes. She was beautfiful, as always. Her wavy hair were still a bit wet.  
He reached and caressed her cheek. She smiled and finally looked at him. After long minutes he finally decided to talk

« You know. I can’t stop thinking about this. When you decided to marry T.C instead of me, I was mad. I said that I was happy, and I was. But I was also hurt. And I know why know. It’s because I care about you. A lot. I was affraid that by marrying T.C, you’ll forget about me »  
« You know that’s not true, and that T.C was doing this because he is my friend, and that he wanted me to stay just like you »  
« Yeah I know that. I was just soo jealous. Because I think I have feelings for you. This bracelet is not just because we are partners for a year. It’s also because I want you to know that I care about you. I know that you try to hide how you feel. Because you don’t want to bother me with your problems. But I promise it’s not true. And by this bracelet, I hope you’ll remember that you can always come talk to me. I’ll with always listen »

Her eyes started sweating. She was feeling safe. Since Richard it was the first time. It was great. She really found something great on this island. 

«Thank you… I’ll try to remember. But you said something else… about feelings ? »  
« Oh… Yeah. Well… (come on, don’t be a wuss). I may have feelings for you. I don’t know what to think about this. Because I don’t want to ruin our friendship. But you are so beautiful and kind. Your soul is so pure and you are always here for me. I really feel safe with you. I can tell you everything.»  
« Let’s figure this out together so »  
« What are you talk... » 

He couldn’t finish his sentence because Higgin’s lips were on his. They kissed for few seconds when she moved back. 

« Sorry… It was a mistake. I am a bit emotional. Maybe it’s to soon... » she said, very confuse  
« Well… I never thought you would do the first move »  
« You did. You confessed your feelings first… »  
« Yeah, but you kissed me first. That’s not Higgy »  
« You hardly know me... »  
« You sure ? Stop saying this. Because I am pretty sure that I know you more than you think » 

Than he kissed her. This time, they kissed until they were out of air. 

« We should go back to the house. And talk around a drink. Maybe I’ll show you that I know you more than you think. And maybe alcohol will help me to figure out my feelings »  
« Sounds great. I hope it’ll help with mine too »

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. As I said, it's the first time I write something. Maybe you'll think that Magnum and Higgy are going to fast. But don't worry, it's not over :).


End file.
